oberinfandomcom-20200215-history
Server
The Oberin software has two parts. The part that Mac users download is the Oberin Client. The other part is the server, the part that contains the characters and the game world. To play Oberin, an internet connection must reach from the client to the server. Though there are many clients (indeed, each Oberin player has its client), there is exactly one server. If there existed any other server, then this other server would open to a different world, a copy of the Oberin world. Oberin's login screen contains a "Server" field. Let this field be blank and empty. (The Oberin FAQ says, "Leave the Server field blank.") Then the game will automatically seek the default server. Every once in a while, an issue with the server will arise, and the Game Masters will announce a temporary IP address that will need to be typed into the server field in order to log in. These notices can be found on the "Announcements" channel of the Discord. Maintenance Occasionally, the server will crash and/or need to be reset. In the case of a reset, ample warning will be given in-game, in the form of frequent red-text messages. All players are advised to move to safe location and log out when a reset is scheduled. Server crashes, on the other hand, are unplanned and temporary failures of the server – these occur far less frequently. Usually, server crashes result in characters being moved backwards in time to where they had been located up to 30 minutes prior to the crash. This 'time traveling' has been observed to have inconsistent effects: some characters get thrown back while others don't get moved at all. If a server crash happens during a hunt, it generally spells disaster for some or all of the participants. In such cases, players are advised to contact a Game Master, either on the Forum, the Discord, or in-game (using '/help'). Additionally, both resets and crashes result in a complete respawning of creatures and bags. As a result, all dungeons and surface areas in Oberin will have an abnormally large amount of creatures until they are cleared out in a hunt. Temporary Servers Some players tell stories about the temporary server from 2005. After Hurricane Katrina disabled the main server, Jinker made a temporary server where players wasted themselves until the main server could resume. (Alyssea's Oberin History 101) When the main server went down again in October 2008 (see below), Jinker made a temporary server again. The temporary server is rarely up, and when it is, this is communicated to the players, either in-game or on Discord. The temporary server gives a warning message at log in, and any actions on the temporary server will not transfer to the main server. The temporary server provides a chance for everyone to go out of character and act silly. The temp server returned again for a lengthy period of time in August 2014, when the server was being adopted by its new caretaker, Ariki. In this alternate Oberin, players were able to use GM equipment and tame any creature. 2008 Server Failure The server's machine failed in October 2008. The Oberin Server Status Update said that the machine would not boot. Since August 2007, the server had been Jinker's old Macintosh G4. The disk did not fail, so the data from the old server was recovered. Players were able to keep their current characters and guild halls on the new server. The new server was rumored to be a used G5. Jinker and Stefan needed to purchase a new server, so they began to take donations for the first time. Stefan wrote: We've always been refusing donations, and for many reasons, but this time we have to face it: We can't make it without your help. More information on the donation process could be found on Jinker's forum post, Donations for a new server. Category:Glossary